empyrionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blueprints
Blueprints Overview A "Blueprint" is a snapshot of a fully constructed vessel or structure that allows the player to spawn it on demand. Blueprints can be exported and shared through the community forums, or imported and saved into your Blueprint Library. Blueprints may be created in both Survival and Creative Modes. In Survival Mode, the blueprint requires all the resources it would take to build the ship. Blueprints are workshop enabled, so they can be shared amongst the community. Some of your creations could even find a permanent home in the final version of the game so load up Empyrion Galactic Survival and start building! Create A Blueprint # Launch Creative Mode. # Build a Structure or Vessel. # Aim/Point at Structure or Vessel and press "RIGHT ALT + O." # Edit Blueprint Name & click |STORE| or |CANCEL|. (See Notes Before Saving!) Note: The default Blueprint name will be the name given to the vessel or structure by the player. This can be changed at anytime prior to making a Blueprint by pressing "'P'" to open the Control Panel. A screenshot of your current view will be saved as the picture/thumbnail for the Blueprint in your library. Before you save the Blueprint, make sure you have a good view (distance) of the vessel or structure as to provide a good overall picture if you plan to share with the community. However; if you are too far away when you press "'RIGHT ALT + O'" nothing will happen and if you are too close the picture will be unrecognizable blocks. Also, to prevent any confusion the "'RIGHT ALT"' key is to the RIGHT of the "'SPACE BAR'." Load A Blueprint # Launch Creative Mode. # Locate/Identify Suitable Deployment Site in Game Environment. (Planetside or Space.) # Verify Status Message On Screen: "Blueprint Name loaded in buffer." # Aim/Point at Desired Spawn Location and press "RIGHT ALT + P." (See Notes Before Loading!) Note: You must have sufficient space to load the Blueprint successfully in game.You cannot load a Base in space without some modifications. Loading structures planetside in varying terrain may require some Filler & Flatten Tool work to uncover buried areas depending on the size and height of the structure. Also, to prevent any confusion the "'RIGHT ALT"' key is to the RIGHT of the "'SPACE BAR'." Export a Blueprint # Locate Blueprint Folder. #* This folder will be a subfolder located in the Steam Directory on your hard drive. #* Default Installation Location Example: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\Common\Empyrion Galactic Survival\Saves\Blueprints\''Player Name'' # COPY the "Name".epb file and share with the community or friends. (See "Community Blueprint Sharing Guide" Before Uploading!) Import a Blueprint # Locate the Blueprint Folder. #* This folder will be a subfolder located in the Steam Directory on your hard drive. #* Default Installation Location Example: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\Common\Empyrion Galactic Survival\Saves\Blueprints\''Player Name'' # UNZIP "Name".epb file and then COPY/'PASTE' or DRAG/DROP 'to Blueprint Directory. # Launch Empyrion Galactic Survival in Creative Mode and Refer to "'Load a Blueprint" above. OR # Launch the Steam Workshop. # Locate the ship you'd like to import. # Subscribe to the content. Community Blueprint Sharing # Follow Steps for "Exporting a Blueprint" Above. # Click the "Publish" Button to open the Steam Workshop. Follow all steps to put it on the workshop! Note: Be cautious when downloading files from third party websites that are not well known or trusted by the community to avoid exposing your system to viruses or malware. Use antivirus to scan the file before unzipping and have fun! A permanent forum has not yet been established for community blueprint sharing so for the time being, please use the link/thread provided above. Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Game